Juego entre serpientes
by Little Slytherin Sayajin
Summary: Voldemort cae sobre el mundo mágico. Mientras tanto dos jóvenes intentar dar rienda a su historia de "amor" Porque ¿Las serpientes pueden llegar a amar?
1. Una tarde de primavera

**Disclamer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora J.K Rowling.

* * *

**1. Una tarde de Mayo.**

Era una tarde de Mayo de 1987, la tarde era soleada y calurosa rondando los 27º C sin embargo corría una brisa primaveral ideal para pasar el día fuera de casa, así estaban cinco personas.  
Dos madres y sus tres hijos.  
Se podía apreciar que las dos madres eran de familias acomodadas, por su forma aristocrática de moverse y su forma de hablar con sus elegantes ropas y sus gestos refinados, estaban tomando té en el porche de una imponente mansió tres niños dos niñas y un niño, estaban jugando en el jardín. Los tres tenían la tez pálida como la cal y el pelo de color platino, en cambio los ojos el niño los tenia gris intenso y las dos niñas de color esmeralda profundo, sus rasgos eran aristocráticos y definidos se notaba que venían de buenas familias sangre pura.

—¡Draco no me tires de la trenza!—chillo una de las dos niñas rubias tocándose el pelo que el otro niño rubio nada mas que hacía tirar.

—No seas quejica Astoria—se burlaba Draco sacándola la lengua bastante infantil y divertido—Ni te he tocado ¿Verdad Daphne?—pregunto a la otra niña que estaba jugando con una muñeca ignorandolos como hacia de costumbre.

Daphne era la mayor de las hermanas Greengrass, siempre era muy fría y distante con todos menos con su hermana pequeña Astoria, siempre la cuidaba y la protegía de todo y de todos. Astoria y Daphne eran polos opuestos, Daphne era rubia casi albina mientras Astoria tenía un pelo castaño y mas bien rizado. Pero no solo se diferenciaban en el físico, tenían una personalidad totalmente diferente. Daphne era fría y reservada con casi todo el mundo, mientras Astoria era abierta y risueña la mayoría de las veces.

—Draco te he visto deja de chinchar a Astoria llevas así toda la tarde—termino por defender a su hermana como siempre hacía, cosa que a Draco no le gustaba mucho ya que siempre se salían las dos hermanas con la suya. Por la cara de Daphne cruzo una sonrisa infantil maliciosa, acercándose bastante a el para pegarle un pequeño codazo y susurrarle-¿O acaso te gusta Astoria?—dijo con voz mordaz y divertida.  
A Draco se le borro la sonrisa burlona de la cara por una mueca.

—Daphne no seas tonta-miro a Astoria de reojo, siempre la había parecido una niña escuchimizada sin ninguna gracia, su gran pelo castaño la tapaba la cara y tenía grande los incisivos¿Como iba a gustarle esa niña?Es más¿Como iba a gustarle alguien? ¡Por Salazar! Solo tenía siete años—Como me va a gustar esa mocosa mírala si tiene los dientes como un conejo-le entro un escalofrío, que mas bien era fingido—

—¡Yo no tengo dientes de conejo!—medio lloro Astoria haciendo un puchero algo gracioso haciendo que sus castaños cabellos cayeran por su cara a medida que pasaba el llanto—

—¡Ah Draco le gusta Astoria a Draco le gusta Astoria!—canturreaba Daphne con voz de pito para hacer de rabiar a Draco.

Draco rojo de la rabia grito.

—¡QUE NO ME GUSTA ASTORIA, DAPHNE! MI PADRE SE ENTERARA DE ESTO—y se cruzó de brazos indignado comenzando con una pataleta infantil.

Así estaba el panorama en el jardín de Malfoy Manor. Astoria seguía llorando, y gritando "que no tengo dientes de conejo" Daphne canturreaba por lo bajo" A Draco le gusta Astoria a Draco le gusta Astoria" y Draco decía palabras ilegibles por lo bajo para que su madre no le escuchase maldecir. Tipo como ·Maldita hija de banshee" "sangre sucia" pero su frase preferida era "Mi padre se enterara de esto"  
Narcissa Malfoy y Cynthia Greengrass, que eran las madres de ellos tres, miraban el panorama desde lo lejos riendo. Frente a la sociedad las dos eran dos mujeres con maridos de alta clase, refinadas y frías, pero cuando estaban solas las dos se mostraban como eran tal cual, habían sido amigas de la infancia.

—Míralos como se divierten-reía Cynthia. Narcissa reía con ella y comento dejando la taza de té sobre la mesa.

—Espero que alguna de tus hijas termine con mi Draco, Cynthia, seria magnifico ser familia—la dedico una sonrisa amistosa, se conocian desde niños y siempre habían tenido una buena relación.

—Ni que lo digas querida Narcissa, seguramente sea Daphne ya que son de la misma edad—decía la mujer morena mientras los observaban a lo lejos.

Narcissa se quedó pensativa mientras los miraba. "Yo creo que terminara con la pequeña Astoria, Draco siempre la ha protegido desde que era una niña" pensaba en su cabeza y recordó el primer momento que Draco vio a Astoria. Era un día de 1982 recordaba que ,habían ido a ver a la recién nacida de los Greengrass, Astoria. Llevando a Draco con ellos. Cuando llegaron Cynthia y Nicholas los recibieron tan bien como siempre. Todo era normal hasta que Draco vio a Astoria. Estaba en la cuna tenia pelusilla amarilla por pelo y los ojos verdes abiertos de par en par observando todo lo que había a su alrededor, Narcissa y Draco se asomaron a la cuna. Narcissa nunca había visto a Draco tan asombrado como ese día. La miraba con fascinación y no se separó en ningún momento de la cuna mientras estaban allí. Cuando salieron este le pregunto que" si se la podía regalar a ese angelito para navidad", aún recuerda el ataque de risa que la entro. En eso estaba pensando cuando la niña de sus pensamientos la saco de ellos. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y la tiraba de la manga.

—Señora Narcissa—decía sorbiéndose la nariz haciendo algún que otro movimiento gracioso—¿Tengo dientes de conejo?—abrio la boca totalmente para mostrarla sus incisivos, Narcissa la miro con cariño, siempre había sido su ojito derecho, la acaricio el pelo con ternura.

—Quién te ha dicho eso ¿Draco?—pregunto Narcissa, la niña asintió.

—Pues no le hagas caso, tienes unos dientes preciosos—Astoria sonrió complacida y la abrazo rodeandola con sus pequeños bracitos.

—Ya sé ¿Quieres quedarte hoy aquí en tu dormitorio?—Narcissa, la había otorgado un dormitorio para ella sola igual de grande que el de su propio hijo, para cuando quisiera quedarse con ella en la mansión. Astoria sonrió contenta y asintió firmemente con la cabeza.

—¡Siiiiiiiiiiiii!—miro a su madre—Madre ¿puedo quedarme con la señora Narcissa?—Cynthia asintió.

Al rato Cynthia fue a llamar a Daphne las dos se despidieron de Astoria y se fueron a su mansión. Los tres esperaron a Lucius para cenar, Draco y Astoria siempre se ponían muy serios cuando estaban junto a él pues le tenían mucho respeto. Pero ese día Draco no estaba por la labor de portarse bien. En la mesa estaba sentado en frente de Astoria y empezó a pegarla patadas y burlarse de ella en silencio. Narcissa los vio y los miraba divertida. Astoria ponía muecas de dolor e intentaba darle patadas ella también, pero como era más pequeña y bajita no llegaba, se enfadó tanto que se puso roja de la rabia. Después de cenar Narcissa los mando a cada uno a su habitación. Iban andando y Astoria empezó a andar deprisa hacia el cuarto que le había asignado Narcissa desde que era pequeña.

—Astoria espera-llamo Draco su atención—Astoria se hizo la loca y siguió andando como si no le hubiese escuchado—Astoria que me hagas caso que te estoy hablando-decía en tono altivo-

—Pues no quiero que me hables Draco—decía Astoria con su pataleta-mañana tendré moratones por todas las piernas y todas las niñas me miraran raro y no querrán jugar conmigo por tú culpa Malfoy además ¡Dices que tengo dientes de conejo!—decía haciendo un puchero medio llorando y tiro para adelante corriendo.

En ese momento, Draco Malfoy a la edad de siete años fue el primer día que tubo remordimientos de algo, cuando escucho que Astoria le había llamado por primera vez por su apellido no le gustó nada y verla irse llorando menos todavía, fue andando en silencio a su habitación, pensando en que si sería verdad que las amigas de Astoria no la hablarían por su culpa. Se metió en la cama y no podía dormir. Pensó que si iba a por un vaso de agua dormiría así que se levantó dirección a las cocinas. Él sabía que tenía prohibido ir allí que ese área era para sirvientes, pero bueno era un niño y los niños desobedecen. Iba pensando en si hacia bien o mal dirigiéndose a las cocinas cuando se encontró que estaba enfrente de la habitación de Astoria, se acercó a la puerta y miro a los lados para asegurarse de que no le vería nadie. Abrió la puerta silenciosamente y apareció la habitación de Astoria frente a sus ojos. Se acercó a la cama con sigilo y la observo como dormía, se quedó mirándola unos minutos fascinado como aquel día que la vio por primera vez en la cuna y paso una mano por su pelo. Bajo la mirada a sus piernas y no vio ningún moratón suspiro tranquilo y la susurro. "Tranquila Astoria, nunca dejare que nadie te haga nada ni se burle de ti aparte de mí claro "sonrió con su arrogancia, ya caracterizada en el desde pequeño y la dio un beso en la frente jurándose a sí mismo tres cosas la primera que nunca le contaría a nadie este momento, la segunda que este momento no le afectaría a los sentimientos nunca, porque él desde pequeño sabía que los Malfoy no tenían sentimientos que eso era de débiles, y la tercera que cumpliría su promesa siempre. Salió de la habitación como había entrado y por fin al rato pudo quedarse dormido.

Lo que no sabía es que aquella niña de ojos esmeralda, había presenciado toda la escena haciéndose la dormida.


	2. Comienzo de Hogwarts

**Disclamer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora J.K Rowling.

* * *

**2. Comienzo de Hogwarts**.

Habían pasado seis años desde esa noche de primavera, en la que un niño rubio de ojos grises le había hecho esa promesa a Astoria. Ella siempre la tenía muy presente puesto que desde que tenía uso de razón siempre la había fascinado.

Así se encontraba pensando nerviosa aquel chico, eran las diez y media de la mañana un uno de Septiembre. Sí ese año era su primer día en Hogwarts.  
Había recibido la carta este verano cosa que no la entusiasmo mucho porque viniendo de una de las más exquisitas familias sangre pura era lógico que iba a entrar a Hogwarts, pero sí que la hacía ilusión entrar, dos años atrás cuando Daphne inicio su educación en Hogwarts, Astoria la escribía todos los días a todas horas para que le contase todo lo que ocurría en Hogwarts y la gente que iba conociendo.

Este año, Draco y Daphne cursarían su tercer año en Hogwarts. Y la pequeña Astoria entraría en su primer año.  
Los Greengrass iban andando por King Cross con sus dos hijas, Nicholas Greengrass miraba con mala cara a todo muggle que se encontraba por el camino y Cynthia Greengrass, su mujer, miraba a todo ser viviente con superioridad. No era la primera vez que Astoria pisaba el andén nueve y tres cuartos lo pisaba todos los años para recibir o dejar a su hermana. Llegaron a la barrera y los cuatro la pasaron con naturalidad y elegancia, al entrar buscaron a la familia Malfoy y allí estaba. Tres rubios impecables con gestos aristocráticos, no era fácil ignorar su presencia. Astoria se quedó mirando a Draco hacia que no lo veía desde Julio y sonrío al verle sin saber la desilusión que se iba a llevar. Se aproximaron a los Malfoy y los patriarcas de cada familia se saludaron con cordialidad y educación. Astoria tiro de Daphne para ir a saludar a Draco.

—Draco-saludo Astoria al chico rubio tirando de la manga de Daphne para que la acompañase donde estaba el chico. Draco la miro de reojo levantando una ceja.

—¿Qué quieres mocosa?-la miro con arrogancia y superioridad. Astoria se le quedo mirando sin saber que le pasaba, y miro a su hermana buscando una explicación, Daphne simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué te pasa Draco?-insistía Astoria con su inocencia infantil. Ella siempre era dulce y amable con todo el mundo, cosa que a sus padres les daba muchos quebraderos de cabeza.

—A mí no me pasa nada niña, simplemente que tu presencia ahora aquí no es grata no pueden ver a príncipe de Slytherin hablando con una cría de once años—la dijo fríamente dandose la vuelta.

A Astoria se la nublaron los ojos, pero se dijo a si misma que no iban a verla llorar el primer día de Hogwarts se dio la vuelta dirigiendose donde estaban sus padres y los señores Malfoy. Pasaron allí la media hora que quedaba en una charla coridal, Narcissa la dío un pequeño beso junto al de su madre cuando la acompañaron a la puerta del tren. Por fin subió al tren que la llevaría a su colegío.  
Busco un compartimento para estar sola y meditar sobre lo que le pasaba a Draco, en ello estaba cuando alguien entro al compartimento irrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Era una niña bajita, aunque Astoria lo era más, era de color y parecía algo perdida, tenía los ojos color chocolate y un pelo lacio y liso hasta los hombros, era delgaducha y desgarbada, las dos se quedaron mirándose.

—Hola—dijo la niña tímida y cohibida—¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo?—Astoria la examino de arriba abajo, sus padres la habían dicho que no podía juntarse con cualquiera que si no no la dejarían volver a casa por navidad. Vio que iba bien vestida y parecía de buena familia, termino asintiendo y la chica se sentó delante de ella, Astoria intento volver a sus pensamientos ignorándola un poco sin querer.

—Me llamo Raven—dijo la chica tímidamente volviéndola a sacar de sus pensamientos, a la chica de color no la gustaba demasiado el silencio y la incomodaba estar con ella así—Raven Corner—Astoria la miro y asintió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Astoria Greengrass ¿Eres Francesa?—la chica asintió y sonrío algo mas calamda viendo que ni iba a volver a quedarse en silencio.

—Sí pero llevo viviendo en Londres desde que era pequeña, y conozco tu apellido, he oído a Padre pronunciarlo un par de veces—dijo la niña de color.

—Entonces ¿Eres de una familia sangre pura cierto?—la chica asintió y sonrió, Astoria se relajó un poco pues podría ser su amiga sin que la dejasen sin ir a casa por navidad.

—No conozco a nadie por aquí, si tú quieres—titubeaba la chica de ojos chocolate—Podemos ser amigas.

—Claro, me caes bien—sonrío Astoria.

En esto estaban cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y aparecieron cuatro chicos, dos era gordos y fuertes pero se notaba que ninguno de los dos tenia cerebro, los dos flaqueaban a un chico de color alto y delgaducho, y a un chico con la mirada fría y rubio. Draco. Este las inspecciono con la mirada y se quedó mirando a Astoria, su mirada se suavizo unas décimas de segundo al verla mirarle tan inocentemente, pero se golpeó mentalmente diciéndose "Es una niña Draco". Sonrío malicioso y decidió molestarla "Solo es para reírme de ella" se justificó mentalmente.

-Vaya, si tenemos aquí a la carne nueva—dijo burlescamente, los cuatro se rieron.

—Si mira esa enana no levanta dos palmos del suelo—dijo despectivamente el chico de color señalando Astoria, Draco le fulmino con la mirada.

**—**Vaya Blaisse—siempre decía su nombre enfatizando la "s"—parece que no sabes quién es esa enana que no levanta dos palmos del suelo, es la hija del señor Greengrass—Blaise miro a Astoria de arriba abajo.

—¿Es la hermana de Daphne?—dijo asombrado—Vaya yo pensaba que no entraba todavía—Draco rodo los ojos, le caía bien Blaise pero a veces era exasperarte.

—En efecto, y ninguno de vosotros—señalo a los tres—quiero que la faltéis el respeto ¿Me habéis escuchado?—todos se quedaron mudos de la impresión al escuchar a Draco defender a Astoria, este se volvió a golpear mentalmente y añadió arrogante—porque solo puedo faltárselo yo.

Y con esto abandono el compartimento con los otros tres chicos siguiéndole y mirándose extrañados entre ellos. Raven y Astoria, estuvieron charlando todo el camino que faltaba hasta Hogwarts. Cuando quedaban diez minutos para llegar se cambiaron y pusieron sus túnicas, llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade y bajaron. Como era tradición tenían que esperar a Hagrid, el guardabosque para coger los botes e ir a Hogwarts. Le siguieron y desde lo lejos cierto rubio la miraba pensando que haber si la iba a pasar algo, pues había tormenta y podía caerse y ser comida por el calamar gigante o todas las criaturas que vete a saber Morgana cuantas había ahí, agito sus cabeza quitándose esas absurdas ideas y siguió por su camino. Volviendo a Astoria, se encontraba sentada al lado de Raven en las barcas mirando todo fascinada como sus demás compañeros. Llegaron y McGonagall como era de costumbre les informo que sería seleccionados para una casa y demás.  
Cuando se abrieron las puertas del gran comedor entraron y los pusieron en frente de un viejo sombrero roído y feo, Astoria lo miro con repulsión pensando que por que se tenían que poner eso en la cabeza, que a lo mejor la entraban piojos. Pero no dijo nada. Fueron pasando niños y niños seleccionados para las cuatro distintas casas.

—Astoria Greengrass—escucho, se puso recta y ando como su madre le había dicho "Astoria siempre que estés en frente de una gran masa anda con gracilidad superioridad y elegancia" así llegaba y se sentó en el taburete, la pusieron el sombrero y este hablo.  
"Vaya, otra Greengrass, mmmm—pensaba el sombrero—eres muy lista, muy lista podría ponerte en Ravenclaw pero no encajarías allí pues tu ambición y astucia supera todas tus demás cualidades, no tienes dotes para estar ni en Gryffindor ni Hufflepuff eso está claro, te pondré en una casa que podrás alcanzar la gloria, además noto que en el fondo de tú corazón por alguna razón quieres estar ahí y tu casa será"

—¡SLYTHERIN!—grito el sombrero, y toda la mesa Slytherin estalló en aplausos recibiéndola, Daphne la hizo un sitio a su lado y la felicito, pero ella quería ver a otra persona, busco a Draco con la mirada y noto que este la miraba con orgullo y sonriendo de lado.

Termino el banquete y los prefectos guiaron a cada uno a sus salas comunes, llegaron y Astoria examinaba la sala común minuciosamente y a los integrantes de dicha casa. Noto que se acercaba a ella un chico con cara de mono feo y desagradable.

—¡Quita de en medio mocosa!—la empujo y cayó al suelo. De repente el príncipe de las serpientes entraba por la puerta de la sala común y vio a Astoria tirada en el suelo. Se acercó a ella.

—Mira que eres torpe—dijo con arrogancia tendiéndola una mano. Astoria frunció el ceño ya cansada por la actitud de Draco.

—Draco, yo no me he caído, ese chico feo de allí me ha empujado—dijo engreída y se fue a la habitación que la habían otorgado.

Draco se quedó con el ceño fruncido mirando por donde se había ido Astoria y luego guió su mirada hacia Marcus Flint, se acerco a él altivamente y arrogante.

—Flint-dijo con voz autoritaria—como vuelvas a tocar a Astoria, pueden pasarte cosas muy malas-dijo con voz amenazante.

—¿Y qué me vas a hacer Draquito?¿Quitarme mi Nimbus?—contesto Marcus con tono burlesco. Draco levanto una ceja y sonrió de lado.

—Puedes quedarte tu asquerosa Nimbus a mí no me costó nada descerebrado, pero… puede ser que deje caer en tu jugo del desayuno Amortentia con esencia de Millicent Bulstrode, que contenta se pondría Millicen—sonreía con maldad—además sabes que soy muy bueno en pociones para la edad que tengo, y Blaise me ayudaría—vio la cara de horror que puso Marcus Flint y se fue a su habitación sonriendo satisfactoriamente.


	3. Entrenamiento

**Disclamer:** Ningún personaje de esta saga me pertenece, todos son propiedad de J.K Rowling.

* * *

**3. Entrenamiento.**

Cuatro años habían pasado desde esa noche en la que Draco Malfoy habia amenazado a Marcus Fllint defendiendo a una niña castaña de once años. Ese día todo habían sido risas, emociones por volver a Hogwarts, insultos menores a dicha chiquilla e incluso había llamado por primera vez sangre sucia a la castora de Granger. Cuatro años después, a punto de empezar su sexto año en Hogwarts en un día gris, la mansión Malfoy siempre estaba rodeada de una espesa niebla, y lluvioso, dicho rubio se encontraba entrenando como había pasado todo el verano.

Maldito verano.

Ese verano no había sido normal y corriente como habría pasado todos los años. Normalmente habría ido a conocer algún sitio nuevo con sus padres y luego para luego fardar en el expreso de vuelta a Hogwarts. Este verano había sido muy distinto. Por culpa de las faltas de su padre en la batalla del ministerio y su encierro en Azakaban, lo habían obligado a convertirse en mortifago para reemplazar a su padre y enmendar sus faltas, al principio había recibido la noticia como una bendición, un regalo lo mejor que le había pasado. Como se equivocaba, odiaba esa vida lo odiaba a el con sus asquerosos siseos, su cara de serpiente y sus pies descalzos paseándose por su mansión a sus anchas, como su fuese suya metiendo y sacando a quien quisiese.  
El un sangre pura de verdad sirviendo a un sucio mestizo. Se preguntaba como el, gran Draco Malfoy principe de Slytherin había terminado así, en una sucia habitación, vestido con cuatro harapos, el pelo sucio y revuelto, defendiéndose de los duros hechizos casi mortales de la loca de su tía Bellatrix. Oh se me olvidaba decirlo, su entrenadora no era nada mas y nada menos que Bellatrix Lestrange la mas leal y despiadada mortifaga del señor tenebroso. Después de su iniciación Voldemort la nombro para que le enseñase todo sobre las artes oscuras, legeremancia y oclumancia.  
Pues ahí estaba el, todo sudado y demacrado lleno de arañazos y varios cortes con estado lamentable. A la maldita de su tía la encantaba jugar con su cuerpo, con la maldita daga, volvió a escuchar su tenebrosa risa de desquiciada, cada vez estaba mas cerca.

—¡Draco!—una voz femenina se escuchaba por el fondo de las mazmorras, normalmente entrenanban allí había espacio suficiente y no molestaban, era una voz dulce, tan dulce que parecía una caricia. Así era la voz de la famosa Bellatrix Lestrange cuando quería algo.—¡Draquito!¿Por qué te escondes?—cada vez se escuchaba la voz de Bellatrix mas cerca—Tu tia Bellatrix quiere jugar—la paciencia de Bellatrix se estaba cansando, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su voz dulce habia cambiado a una rasposa y de desquiciada—¡OH SALES O NO SALDRÁS CON VIDA COMO SIRIUS BLACK!—

Desde que había matado a Sirius, su frase preferida era esa.¡Yo mate a Sirius Black!¡Yo maté a Sirius Black! así se tiraba todo el día. Cansado de oírla gritar salio de su escondrijo todo dolorido, estaba escondido en la mazmorra mas profunda, fue medio cojeando hacía ella. Cuando llego al principio de la mazmorra, allí estaba ella con su descontrolada melena de varios días sin lavar, sus dientes podridos factura que tuvo que pagar por estar en Azakaban, se pasaba la daga por la lengua con increíble maestría sin cortarse ni hacerse un rasguño. Llevaba como siempre su vestido con corsé negro, hacía que sus pechos resaltasen un poco por arriba pero su estado demacrado por pasar años en la cárcel de los magos la pasaba factura haciéndola ver un estado demacrado, además su poca cordura no ayudaba a nada.

—¡Con qué aquí estás!¡JAJAJAJAJA!— reía como desquiciada, tan rápido como reía se puso seria tapando sus asquerosos dientes podridos deslizando su querida daga por la barbilla del chico.—Muy mal Draco, has echo buscar a tu tía por toda la mansión, no estoy contenta y recibirás tu castigo. ¡Crucio!—

Un rayo rojo impacto sobre su ya dolorido pecho, no era la primera vez que recibía un crucio, su padre desde pequeño le había castigado con ese tipo de maldiciones, el decía que era para que las soportase mejor y porque tenía que tener una buena educación, pero aunque lleves toda la vida recibiendo crucios es a una maldición que tu cuerpo no se puede acostumbrar. Todavía recuerda su primer crucio.  
Estaba jugando en el callejón Diagon con la mini escoba que le acababa de comprar su padre porque se le había antojado, un niño pelirrojo se había acercado a el pidiéndole que le dejase verla, el niño parecía bastante pobre pero a el no le importo. Pasaron un buen rato hablando de Quidditch como dos niños normales, hasta que la larga melena rubia de Lucius asomo por fuera del local. Lo cogió corriendo llevándoselo a la mansión le pego un bofetón en la cara que le dejo toda la marca amenazándole que no tendría que volverse a juntar con ese tipo de gente, los Weasleys. Después de escuchar su apellido sintió como impactaba la maldición en su cuerpo.  
Volviendo a la actualidad, al impactar el rayo en su pecho conjurado por su tía, sintió como miles de cuchillos atravesasen su piel, una y otra y otra vez, los sentidos se le nublaban y se mordía el labio fuerte casi causando que resbalasen pequeñas gotas de sangre rojiza por el, sabía que si gritaba el crucio sería mas potente. A lo lejos podía diferenciar la risa desquiciada de su tía, como su madre habría la puerta, lo miraba con pena y volvía a salir para no tener que presenciar esa atrocidad.  
A Narcissa nunca la había convencido que su único hijo se convirtiese en mortifago, ella nunca había creído en los mortifagos ni en Lord Voldemort pero la rubia mujer seguiría a su esposo al fin del mundo.

Noto como la maldición iba cesando, se levanto poniendo ambas manos sudadas en el suelo, observaba con el rabillo del ojo como los zapatos de su tía se movían en dirección a la puerta, genial lo dejaría solo unos instantes. Como pudo se puso en píe apoyando la espalda en la pared. Los cabellos platinos caian en su frente algo sucios, resoplo cerrando los ojos para darse un momento de tranquilidad y meditar"¿Por qué no huyo sin más?" se preguntaba una y otra vez en su cabeza, luego recordaba las palabras de Voldemort el día que le comunico que le quería en sus filas.

—Querido Draco..—había escuchado esa voz suya tan siniestra y siseante intentando esquivar la mirada que le lanzaba con los ojos rojizos.—He decidido que tu unirás a nosotros, necesitamos a alguien que nos ingrese a Hogwarts ¿No es un honor? Narcissa estará muy contenta ¿Verdad Narcissa?—desvió la mirada a su madre, mirándola con esos rojos ojos sádicos llenos de maldad, en ese momento es cuando capto que si no aceptaba la vida de su madre correría peligro, aceptando sin rechistar se arrodillo frente a el aceptando su propuesta.

Así había sido como había empezado su maldito verano, su calvario. Seguía metido en sus pensamientos cuando escucho el ruido de la puerta, era su madre como de costumbre que venía para intentar curarle las heridas. El nunca se dejaba ayudar cuando ella intentaba ponerle la varita encima o alguna poción se la tiraba lejos, no quería dar pena a nadie y menos a su propia madre. Noto como le quitaba algunos mechones de la cara y susurraba algo, no la estaba prestando mucha atención pero por su insistencia abrió los ojos y decidió escucharla.

—Draco.. escúchame es importante—le regaba Narcissa en un susurro. Narcissa estaba demacrada, su marido en Azkaban, su casa llena de mortifagos y carroñeros, incluso estaba el mismísimo señor tenebroso. Su lacio cabello rubio no lucia de la misma brillantez que carecía siempre, su bello rostro aristocrático en el que siempre caracterizaba una mueca fría de arrogancia mezclada con odio había una mueca de preocupación y desosiego.—El quiere verte.. ahora mismo—levanto el rostro de su hijo con ambas manos, antes llenas de anillos.—Déjame curarte para que vayas ante el..

—Puedo ir yo solo madre—se despego como pudo de la pared tambaleándose un poco—no necesito ni tu pena ni tu ayuda—con una mueca de asco y arrogancia paso al lado de su madre en dirección a donde se encontraba "Su señor" como odiaba llamarle así. Antes de salir de las mazmorras giro la cabeza para mirar la pequeña y desgarbada figura de su madre, se permitió unos segundo el mirarla con pena, no quería tratarla así pero era lo mejor para los dos.

Nada mas salir de las mazmorras entro en el primer baño que vio de su mansión para asearse un poco la cara y las heridas, no iba a darle el placer de presentarse demacrado, el era un Malfoy y los Malfoy nunca demostraban debilidad ante nadie. Se cambió las ropas por un traje negro limpiando todo su cuerpo y cabello. Al salir se sentía mejor aunque seguía doliendole todo el maldito cuerpo, volvió a bajar al área sur de las mazmorras, allí habian instalado todo lo necesario para que si instalase el señor tenebroso y la asquerosa serpiente que siempre iba con el. Nagini.  
Llamo a la puerta antes de entrar varias veces, le abrieron la puerta y vio a Snape. "Estupendo" pensó el que faltaba, siempre había considerado a Snape como un padre pero desde que había entrado en este mundo de los mortifagos no le aguantaba siempre intentaba meterse en sus asuntos o prestarle ayuda "¿Pensaban que no sabía hacer las cosas por si solo?" pues estaban muy equivocados. Paso hasta donde estaba ese ser, con su piel descolorida y escamosa como la de una serpiente, los ojos rojos como la sangre y dos ranuras como nariz, se arrodillo.

—Mi señor—alzo la vista viendo los pies huesudos, evito hacer una mueca—¿Me ha llamado?.

—Si Draco.. levanta—escucho que le decía con un sisea demandante, se levanto con elegancia evitando hacer varias muecas por el dolor que aun tenía en el cuerpo—dentro de dos días empiezas tu nuevo curso en Hogwarts¿Estas contento?—en su rostro de serpiente surco una sonrisa maligna, enseñando todos los dientes, para nada le importaba si estaba contento o no.

—Si mi señor—le molestaba mucho que le dominasen de esa manera, necesitaba relajarse poner todo su auto control—¿Desea que haga algo en Hogwarts?—si voz sonaba fría y firme como Lucius le había enseñado de pequeño, mira algo que le había enseñado bien, pensó.

—Si Draco—se levanto dando vueltas alrededor de el examinandolo y midiendolo, la gran serpiente los rodeaba a ambos deslizandose por los pies de el—necesito que nos facilites la entrada a Hogwarts, mañana irás con tu madre al callejón Knocturn, te enseñarán lo que tienes que arreglar..—termino en un siseo escalofriante, bueno no estaba mal ¿Solo tenía que arreglar una cosa en un año? muy bien, eso podía hacerlo y su madre no correría peligro.

—Muy bien mi señor—hizo una ligera reverencia en señal de entendimiento, dando la vuelta dispuesto a salir lo antes que pudiese de ahí, su cuerpo estaba muy dolorido no aguantaría mucho antes de caer desplomado al suelo, estaba ya a punto de girar el pomo de la puerta para irse cuando un sisea lo saco de su ensoñación volviendole a la habitación.

—¿Quién ha dicho que he terminado Draco?—Voldemort volvia a acercarse a el—Todavía no te he dicho tu segunda misión en Hogwarts—divisó como en sus labios agrietados asomaba una sonrisa terrorifica, no le gustaria nada lo ue vendria a continuación lo sabia, esa sonrisa no podría augurar nada bueno, miro al suelo y allí estaba esa serpiente. ¿Es que no se sepaba nunca de ella? alzo la vista para volverse a topar con esa mueca de burla de el.

—¿Y bien señor cual es mi misión?.—pregunto con voz firme el rubio.

—Tienes que matar a Albus Dumbledore.

El mundo se le vino encima ¿El matar? No estaba preparado. Además ¿Como iba a matar el un chico de dieciséis años al mago mas poderoso de este tiempo? Era una locura, pero no podría decir que no, la vida de su madre y la suya propia corrían a la suerte de que pudiese matar al director de Hogwarts. Trago saliva lentamente para que no se escuchase nunca vaciando sus ojos y sus palabras de vida.

—Así lo aré mi señor.—tal como dijo esa frase salió del cuarto con un nudo en la garganta.

No muy lejos de allí en un castillo una niña de catorce años acababa de tirar un jarrón que llevaba en las manos presintiendo que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir.


End file.
